Ryssa Claeremoore
"Witch!" "Call me what you like. I am still your Countess." --- Ryssa Claeremoore when she was Countess of Miarus 'Ryssa Claeremoore '''is a Human Female Republic SIS Liason, Communications Ensign and former 'owner' of the small planet Miarus in the outer rim. Currently serving in Task Force Aurek, she was formerly a member of the New Imperial Order as her father, Count Shahim Claeremoore, had allied with the Empire after the fall of the Galactic Republic. But after seeing the treatment of her people under the Imperial regime, the once notoriously cold-hearted Countess thawed and turned cloak to the Republic in 2ANO. However, upon discovering the news of her planned betrayal, her father Shahim planned to have her executed, hung for her treason to her family and their new beliefs. She barely escaped Miarus with her life, aided by her mother, a Dathomirian slave named Allyenn who used the dark power of the Nightsisters to help her only child flee her homicidal lover, yet she disappeared in the chaos. Now fully committed to the Republic, she eventually became heavily involved with the Republic Strategic Intelligence Service due to her old and current ties deep in New Order and Confederacy space, allowing her to provide much-needed information to both Task Force Aurek and the Republic in general. Even though Ryssa is classified as a half-Dathomirian, her mother was a fullblood human woman who was from Dathomir and was born into a Dathomir tribe. This leads to confusion often about Ryssa's genetics as many assume her to have Zabrak or maybe even Rattataki genetics when this is incorrect, and she is for all intents and purposes a full human in terms of species. Biography ''"The daughter of a slave; Heiress to a fortune and a feddin' planet. Truly, the galaxy is unfair..." --- A native Miari on Ryssa Claeremoore Born to Count Shahim Claeremoore, the ruler of the small out of the way planet Miarus, her mother was a Dathomirian slave woman named Allyenn Shaii. The Count Shahim had turned to what he believed were 'dark' arts to conceive a child after his previous two wives had died in childbirth. While Allyenn was a former Nightsister, it took no magic or evil for Ryssa to be born, and regardless Allyenn had sworn off those arts for good once she had left Dathomir. Tragically, the infant girl was taken from her mother mere moments after delivery to be presented to her father, and they never saw each other until many years later -- Ryssa raised under the impression that her mother had died as well. Young Raven Raised as a young girl without a mother in the household of a wealthy Count, it was expected that Ryssa be given everything she would have ever dreamed of. Not the case, as natives to Miarus believe that you only get what you earn, and that you are entitled to nothing but what you work for. She earned the nickname Raven after her affiliation with the birds, an invasive species to Miarus and their connection more than likely due to her Dathomirian heritage. Young Ryssa was often seen slaving away in the library and the yard of Claeremoore Manor to earn her keep. Young Ruler At the age of 13, in 8BNO, Ryssa was relieved of her constant work and schooling. Anointed the Countess of Miarus by her father, he took her under his wing personally and began to educate her in the ways of ruling the small planet in the tradition of her ancestors; Firm, cruel, and unyielding to the lesser. This cold mantra led to the evolution of Ryssa into a nearly brutal leader alongside Shahim. It is rumored that she was eventually betrothed by the age of 16 to an un-named Miari noble, but that she and her father arranged for him to be killed due to her not liking the match. There is no proof of this however, and naturally Ryssa denies it to this day. Career "If you think you can escape my clutches, little Raven, you are mistaken, and you will break your neck trying." --- Count Shahim Claeremoore to his daughter Ryssa upon learning of her planned defection Throughout her life, Ryssa has been a near-slave, a Countess of an entire planet, a New Order pawn, a SIS asset, and finally a member of Task Force Aurek. While she has been heavily involved in both sides of the Great Galactic War, her final allegiances laid with the Republic and their beliefs. Countess During her tenure as Countess of Miarus, lasting officially from 8BNO to 2ANO, from ages 13 to 23; a reign of 10 years, she handled the domestic and often local disputes as her father, Count Shahim, handled all the things that logically a young teenager would not be in charge of, such as policy, law, and justice. She was often called upon to make decisions as tests by her father, such as settling a dispute and he would judge her as a worthy heiress based on her actions. The Clone Wars Her co-rule extended through and into the Clone Wars. Miarus was a member of the Council of Neutral Systems, one of 1,500 star systems who wished to not take a side in the Clone Wars. As a result, Miarus remained mostly untouched by the war and flourished into a small bounty for whatever side claimed it first. Surprisingly, Ryssa's world was not taken by the Confederacy or the Republic, but by a power splintered from the latter. The New Order In 1ANO Ryssa was fairly surprised to hear from her father, Count Shahim, that Miarus was reounching it's neutrality and spot in the Council of Neutral Systems to instead side with the New Imperial Order, who had already begun to sweep around the Outer Rim. Now a member of the New Order, Ryssa was quietly displaced as Countess and was replaced by a New Order Governor, Thes Fallon, an outsider to Miari traditions but held the small and fertile planet in an iron grip. Together with her father, the Governor and Count began to systematically enslave and drive the people into working camps to construct weapons for the New Order Soldiers, using the resources of Miarus to do this. The former Countess, still appearing in control for all intents and purposes, was helpless as she observed her people put under an oppression even worse than her and her father. This led to a strange change in Ryssa, who realized that the New Order was only sucking her homeland dry for all it had to give, and soon it would be a dead husk and tossed aside as they searched for another planet to do the same. Defection 2ANO, and Ryssa had begun to plan her defection to the Republic. Already in contact with the Republic Strategic Intelligence Service, she possessed valuable information that while she was potentially untrustworthy, was hard to ignore. and defecting. The fate of the slave woman is currently unknown, but Ryssa is searching.]] However her communications were intercepted by her father Shahim and he soon confronted and challenged his daughter over her plans to leave, and that she would be hung for treason if these plots continued. Naturally, not one to surrender so easily, they did, and eventually Ryssa was imprisoned as her execution was planned. However, while being held in the Claeremoore Manor, a slave woman claiming to be Ryssa's true mother broke her out of her cell and proceeded to help her escape with the assistance of strange magic. Allyenn Shaii, a Dathomirian Slave and a former Nightsister, broke her vow to never use the dark arts again in order to hold off the Imperials so Ryssa could escape to Republic space. The sacrifice was worth it as Ryssa did escape, but her mother disappeared in the chaos of Ryssa's escape and her fate is currently unknown by both sides. In reality, Allyenn made her escape by using a common Nightsister trinket, a Talisman of the Raven, and shapeshifted into one of the black birds to escape. However her ring was destroyed in the process, trapping Allyenn Shaii as a Raven seemingly forever, unless Dathomirian magic is used to reverse her curse. The SIS ~wip~ Task Force Aurek ''"She has knowledge that is intrinsic to New Order operations, and could play a part in dismantling them. We would be wise to doubt her, but foolish to ignore her." --- A SIS Agent on Ryssa Claeremoore ~wip~ Death Ryssa has not died yet. Post-mortem See above. Personality and traits Personality Ryssa was once a nearly unaffectable young woman who ruled her planet alongside her father with little mercy or love. But upon seeing the way the New Order treated her people she began to realize that there was a darkness in the faction she had aligned herself with, and chose to defect to the Republic instead. In actuality, even though she does try hard to hide it, Ryssa is a very caring individual who forms attachments easily and freely, but maintains an air of professionalism at all times. Traits ~wip~ Relationships ~tbd~ Behind the scenes Ryssa Claeremoore's faceclaim and voiceclaim is Yennefer of Vengerberg from the Witcher franchise. Category: Individuals Category:Archives